Dar o Passo
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Dar el paso", de Petit Nash. Depois de tantas emoções, de tudo o que tinha feito por ela naquela noite e só faltava cruzarem a ultima linha. Baseado no 4x17.


_**N.T: **__Esta é a tradução da fic "_**Dar**** el Paso**", _da_ _**Petit Sidle**__. Todos os comentários serão repassados a autora._

**N.A.** Baseada no capítulo 4x17, Demonology. Esta fic é para **Makis, **que viu neste episódio o mesmo que eu. Abraços, amiga e espero que goste. Espero todos gostem!

**Dar o passo**

Naquele dia, Emily chegou a UAC devastada e se dirigiu diretamente ao escritório de Hotch. Seu amigo estava morto e isto a destruiu em todos os sentidos, o que estava mais do que evidente. Hotch não sabia como, ou o que, fazer para ajudá-la. Precisava dar-lhe o tempo e o espaço necessários para superar isso. Mas ela também precisava descobrir o que havia acontecido, esta era uma certeza inabalável. Havia algo de muito estranho naquela morte.

E, em algum momento, descobrir a verdade tornou-se tão vital, que seguir as instruções de Hotch para deixar o caso, mesmo sabendo que ele tinha razão em determinar isto, era algo impossível. Precisava resolver isso e logo, estava se torturando demais. Mesmo considerando o quão pessoal era o caso e o quanto Hotch se irritou com todo o caos gerado, seguiu em frente.

Hotch e Emily discutiram sobre o caso algumas vezes, fazendo surgiu uma tensão entre eles. Felizmente, não por muito tempo, já que Rossi se encarregou de dispersá-la. E ainda assim, não desistiu e continuou investigando. Vendo que ela não pararia, ele decidiu que, apesar das muitas complicações que poderiam surgir, a ajudaria a dar um ponto final no caso. Estava ferida, com razão, e ele tinha que fazer algo para melhorar a situação. Foi assim que chegaram juntos ao final deste caos, apesar das divergências.

Naquela noite, quando encerraram o caso, nevava na cidade. Ela se isolou de todos, estava tão deprimida e confusa que se afastou, sem se preocupar com que os demais pensariam. Caminhou durante muito tempo sozinha, refletindo enquanto a neve caia sobre ela. Depois de algum tempo, Hotch a alcançou.

-Olá.– Ele disse, sério como sempre.

-Pensei que estava no aeroporto...- Murmurou em voz baixa.

- Acabamos rápido com a papelada e decidi buscá-la. – Respondeu a pergunta escondida. - Deve estar congelada, já faz muito tempo que caminha nesse frio...

-Não tenho problemas com o frio.- disse.

Olhou para ele por um segundo sem dizer nada, depois olhou ao redor notando a cidade vazia, a neve havia feito com que as pessoas se refugiassem em suas casas, onde poderiam descansar, a salvo de todos os males que espreitavam diariamente. Nas suas casas estavam protegidos, e sem morrer de frio na neve como ela, acompanhados por alguém que lhes oferecia apoio incondicional, dos amigos, da família, dos amores... E ela estava lá fora, na neve, andando vários quilômetros sem uma alma por perto... Exceto para Hotch, ele estava ali.

Gostaria lhe dar um sorriso em agradecimento por tê-la seguido e para garantir que tudo estava bem, mas estava tão congelada que não conseguia. Além disto, sentia que a qualquer momento começaria a chorar e não queria desabar.

- Acho que vou para casa. – Disse, por fim.

-Deixe-me levá-la.- Propôs preocupado. – Ou, ao menos, conseguir algo que lhe aqueça antes, está fazendo muito frio.

-Não sinto frio. Não tem que se preocupar, Hotch.

-Na verdade, tenho sim.- Ele respondeu - Vim para lhe ajudar, Emily. Não vou te deixar sozinha. O que aconteceu antes, sobre o caso, fui um idiota com você, não deveria ter agido assim.

-Não, você estava certo. Nosso trabalho tem regras e só as seguiu. Não importa, estava certo. Seu trabalho é coordenar a equipe, acho que cruzei a linha. Este caso era pessoal demais. Podemos ir?

Ele estendeu a mão e ela aceitou, sua pele estava fria. Caminharam para o local onde tinham encerrado o caso, seguindo em silêncio até chegar ao carro de Hotch. Não havia mais sinais de policiais, da equipe ou de todo o caos que tinham acabado de vivenciar. Havia m se passado horas e não havia mais nada para ver. Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos. Hotch abriu a porta para ela que, grata, entrou silenciosamente. Ele ligou o carro e a olhou.

- Quer ir para sua casa?

-Não ... mas ... Na realidade ... Eu não sei, não quero ir para casa e ficar relembrando desta noite, mas ... Acho que não tenho escolha. Me leva?

- Sempre existe escolha, Emily. – Disse, tomando um caminho que ela não conhecia.

- Para onde estamos indo?

-Para minha casa.

Ela ficou surpresa, tentou dizer algo, mas não sabia o quê. Olhou para Hotch e decidiu deixar de se preocupar ou tentar detê-lo. Ele não dizia nada, mas cerca de 10 minutos depois, estendeu a mão e tomou a dela com um sorriso.

Quando chegaram, Emily estava mais calma e sorria porque a companhia dele a animava. Era mil vezes melhor do que ficar em casa sozinha sentindo enormemente a falta de seu melhor amigo.

Hotch sondava seu estado emocional de forma silenciosa, para se certificar de que estava tudo bem. Afinal, as coisas em seu relacionamento não eram realmente a de uma "relação", embora soubessem que havia algo entre eles. Não tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo não era um movimento imprudente, se não estava se precipitando.

- Obrigada. Por tudo. - Emily disse quando recebeu dele uma xícara de café quente.

- Não por isso. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – O que você precisar...

- Como me encontrou? – Perguntou ela, de repente.

- Não foi fácil. Primeiro fui até sua casa, mas você não estava lá.

Nossa... Quanto tempo se passou, afinal?

-No mínimo, umas duas horas. Fiquei preocupado quando vi que não estava em casa, liguei para Dave e ele me disse que devia estar caminhando ainda.

-Sempre posso contar com ele para me delatar! – Brincou.

-Ele tem este péssimo hábito. Foi ele que me disse que você estava sofrendo muito com este caso, que estava envolvida como em nenhum outro...

-É verdade. Obrigada.

-Não foi nada.

- Foi, sim. Começando por aceitar o caso, mesmo quando ninguém tinha certeza de que havia um. Você conversou com o Vaticano... - Ficou sem palavras, eram coisas demais para citar.

-Aceitei um caso que não era propriamente um caso, para o qual não fomos convidados, perturbei algumas famílias, contradisse o resultado da autópsia, provavelmente incomodei alguns superiores, fui repreendido pelo Departamento de Estado, falei com o Vaticano e, provavelmente, fiz alguns inimigos no governo italiano. – Ele relatou. – Sim, coloquei em risco meu emprego, e o de vários outros. Mas, concluímos um caso, salvamos um homem e detivemos um assassino. Você vai ficar melhor, Emily, isto faz tudo valer a pena. Você faz.

Ele sorriu e ela não pode evitar abraçá-lo e, por um segundo, tudo ficou muito melhor. Foi o melhor sorriso que poderiam dar, considerando as circunstâncias.

ê se torna incrivelmente adorável quando é gentil - Ela disse com uma tentativa de sorriso.

-Hey, esqueça os elogios, precisa descansar. Hoje foi um longo dia...- Ele protestou. - Pode dormir na minha cama, ficarei no sofá.

-Não...- Ela disse, tão de repente que o deteve. - Sei que é um pedido estranho, mas poderia ficar comigo? Não suportaria ficar sozinha hoje. Por favor, Aaron.

-Sim. Claro que sim, Emily. – Respondeu e lhe estendeu a mão. - O que você precisar.

Sem que ele esperasse, ela se acomodou em seu peito, silenciosamente, respirando calmamente para evitar chorar. Abraçou-a, aproximou-se dela e ficou lá. Depois de alguns segundos, ela ergueu o rosto e ele a beijou. Depois de um momento de incerteza, dúvida e pânico total com o que estava acontecendo, aprofundaram o beijo. Quando se separaram, olharam-se longamente em silencio. Ele quebrou o contato.

-Emily, desculpe... Eu sei o quê passou hoje, com seu amigo. O quê tem... - Disse levantando e andando nervoso pela sala - Não quero que isto... Você está fragilizada... Não quero que pense que... Não quero tirar proveito das circunstâncias...

-Aaron, não é assim. - ela sussurrou – Está tudo bem! Não importa, eu e você estamos bem! Depois de tudo que você fez para mim...

-Mas as coisas não estão bem agora.

Emily levantou-se delicadamente e caminhou até ele sem hesitar. Jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, o puxou e beijou.

-Não, não estamos bem agora. – Falou, afastando seus lábios levemente. - Mas se esperarmos até que as coisas estejam bem, esperaremos a vida toda para dar o próximo passo. Vamos ser amigos, mas também algo mais. – Milímetros separavam seus lábios. – Nem que seja penas esta noite, Aaron. Depois definimos que está acontecendo conosco, em condições mais normais.

Hotch a beijou profundamente e, pegando sua mão, a guiou para o quarto. Ao fechar a porta a porta, sentiram que esse passo já havia sido dado. Talvez somente em algum canto secreto de suas mentes, em algum lugar em seu coração que esperava este contato, na parte de cada ser que controla o desejo onde imaginou que eles viveriam momento. Em um lugar da escondido e distante, talvez nos seus sonhos. Sentiam que já o haviam dado e poderiam fazê-lo novamente.

Depois daquela noite não era necessário definir nada mais. Eles haviam dado o passo que faltava e não havia dúvida sobre isso.

FIM


End file.
